Konoha Generation
by Yumirinko
Summary: Hanya sedikit kisah tentang generasi baru ninja di Konoha. Permainan, pertikaian, dan percintaan anak-anak semua ada disini. / New author'-')/ / RandR / Bad Summary


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

White Rose © ffsftr

Rating : K+

Pair : InoHima

Hargai karya orang lain jika ingin dihargai ya…

Review, Kritik, dan Saran sangat dibutuhkan…

"Hima-chan, ayo kita berangkat sekarang sayang!" Suara teriakan dari seorang wanita cantik membahana dalam istana mungilnya. Hyuu-ahh tidak-Uzumaki Hinata namanya, istri dari pahlawan dunia yang telah mencapai cita-citanya sebagai Hokage; Uzumaki Naruto.

Melihat bagaimana dulu ia mengejar cinta dari anak Hokage keempat itu wajar saja jika hidupnya sekarang amat bahagia. Bagaimana ia yang dulu selalu memerah hanya karena memandang lelaki berambut kuning jabirik itu. Masa-masa yang amat manis namun konyol tentunya. Tetapi sekarang, wajah memerahnya perlahan berkurang seiring dengan bertambahnya rutinitas bersama orang yang ia kagumi itu. Menikah dan memiliki anak yang manis adalah impian keduanya setelah memahami perasaan masing-masing.

Uzumaki Boruto, putra sulung dari pasangan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata ini dapat dikatakan merupakan cetak biru sang ayah. Rambut kuning, iris blie shapphire, dan bahkan sifatnyapun sama; berisik, emosinya meledak-ledak, dan yahh- sedikit payah. Hanya saja anak ini membenci Hokage, berbeda dengan Naruto yang slalu berkoar-koar bahwa ia akan menjadi Hokage di masa depan. Bagi Boruto, Hokage itu bodoh dan-yahh sebenarnya kebenciannya terhadap Hokage itu karena ayahnya sendiri yang selalu sibuk bahkan hampir melupakan keluarganya—

-Tapi tunggu! Hei! Cerita ini tidak bergenre family, mengapa aku harus menceritakan tentang keluarga Uzumaki? Aku 'kan hanya ingin menceritakan hari mengejutkan dari si bungsu Uzumaki.

"Ha'i, kaa-san matteyo." Seorang gadis manis dengan mahkota indigo yang tersemat di kepalanya berlari kecil menghampiri Hinata, sesekali ia hampir terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

Uzumaki Himawari namanya. Kalau anak ini merupakan perpaduan antara Naruto dan Hinata. Mata, wajah, serta dua garis tanda lahir di masing-masing pipinya memberitahukan bahwa dia anaknya Naruto. Sedangkan rambut dan sifatnya ia lebih mencerminkan sosok Hinata. Cantik, manis, pintar, dan sopan. Itu semua merupakan deskripsi untuk anak dari Nanadaime Hokage dan Byakugan no Hime.

"Hima-chan, sebelum pergi ke makan Neji jii-san, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka dulu?" Hinata bertanya pada Himawari seraya berjalan bersama menuju toko bunga keluarga Yamanaka.

"Ha'i kaa-san."

"Are?! Hinata! Hima-chan!" Ino bersorak riang melihat Hinata datang bersama Himawari, dirinya membungkuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Himawari. "Hima-chan ingin membeli apa?" Ino bertanya seraya mengusak pelan rambut Himawari.

"Hima ingin membeli bunga matahari untuk Neji jii-san!" Himawari tersenyum cerah menjawab pertanyaan dari Ino.

"Sebentar ya, biar diambilkan oleh Sai jii-san," Ino beranjak berdiri menyuruh Sai mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga matahari dan merangkainya.

Sedikit berbincang bersama Hinata, Ino tak menyadari putra sulungnya datang menghampiri. Dengan tangan yang menggenggam satu pot kecil bunga mawar putih, Inojin berlutut di hadapan Himawari.

Acara berlutut Inojin sontak membuat Himawari, Hinata, dan bahkan Ino sekalipun terkejut. Hei! Usia Inojin baru menginjak dua belas tahun, dan sekarang ia sedng bertingkah seolah-olah tengah menyatakan perasaan pada gadis yang dicintainya?! Benar-benar anaknya Sai dan Ino!

"Inojin nii-chan?" Himawari mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat memperhatikan posisi Inojin. Oh ayolah, Himawari terlihat masih sangat polos disini.

"Hima-chan menyukai bunga apa? Dan kenapa?"

"Bunga matahari. Bunga matahari itu cantik dan mempunyai nama yang sama dengan Himawari," Lagi, Himawari tersenyum cerah melupakan kebingungannya tadi.

"Kalau aku lebih menyukai mawar putih,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mawar putih melambangkan kasih sayang murni, kecantikan dan kebaikan hati, dan sifat polos. Sama seperti Hima-chan.." Inojin tersenyum manis sampai-sampai matanya terpejam, tak menghiraukan tatapan kaget dari ibunya dan Hinata, serta wajah memerah malu dari Himawari.

"H-hima suka mawar putih.." Himawari bercicit kecil dengan kepala yang terus menunduk menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

"Aku juga suka Hima-chan, bunga ini untuk Himawari, kalau diterima berarti Hima-chan mau jadi pacar nii-chan, kalau ditolak Hima-chan harus tetap jadi pacar nii-chan!"

Apa-apaan Inojin memaksakan kehendak sama anak kecil yang masih polos macam Himawari?!

"Kaa-san, pacar itu apa?" Si polos Himawari bertanya pada ibunya arti dari kosakata 'Pacar'

"A-ano.. etto.. seperti teman dekat Hima-chan" Hinata berkata pelan takut-takut ia salah bicara dan malah membuat Himawari seperti ayahnya yang mesum.

Himawari mengulurkan tangannya meraih bunga dalam pot kecil yang dipegang oleh Inojin, "Hima mau jadi pacar nii-chan!" Himawari tersenyum, kali ini senyuman yang sangat manis dihiasi dengan rona merah dipipinya, kalau saja ibunya dan ibu Himawari tidak ada disini mungkin Inojin telah mencium pipi gembil Himawari.

Ino dan Hinata melotot, sedangkan Inojin tersenyum senang amat sangat senang malah.

"Ini bunga—ehh? Ada apa ini?" Sai yang baru datang membawa satu buket bunga pesanan Himawari menatap yang lain bingung. Ino dan Hinata yang masih melotot dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu, Inojin yang berlutut dihadapan Himawari sambil tersenyum tak jelas, serta Himawari yang memegang atau lebih tepatnya memeluk satu pot kecil bunga mawar putih dengan wajah yang merona merah dan senyuman manis.

"Sai-kun, Ino-chan, arigatou.." Hinata mengambil bunga matahari yang ada pada Sai dan membayar pada Ino dengan cepat bermaksud untuk segera menarik Himawari keluar dan sedikit manjaga anaknya yang imut itu.

"Hima-chan jangan bilang sama Boruto kalau kita pacaran, ya?" Inojin mengusak rambut Himawari perlahan dan tersenyum tulus.

"Ha'i! Hima pergi dulu, jaa ne Inojin nii-chan!" Himawari melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada Inojin dan berlalu bersama Hinata.

"Inojin! Apa-apaan itu?!" Sai terkejut. Ia baru sadar mengapa saat ia datang tadi terasa semua sangat aneh, "Aku tidak mau berbesan dengan Naruto.." Secara tiba-tiba sai murung memikirkan bagaimana jadinya ia jika berbesan dengan Naruto.

"Yamanaka Himawari, bukankah nama yang bagus? Sudahlah aku ingin berlatih, Mirai sensei sudah menunggu, jaa ne!" Inojin melenggang keluar meningalkan Ino dan Sai yang menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Anak kita sepertinya sudah gila"

Confrimmed couple! Inojin dan Himawari!~

\- Owari

A/N : Hai bertemu lagi dengan tilisan karangan ku hihihi ^^ ini aku buat berdasarkan perasaan aku yang engga tenang abis ngeliat salah satu fan-art Inojin-Himawari, aku gemes ngeliat couple itu haha, seperti biasa tuangkan sedikit kata-kata kalian pada kolom review ya, itu sangan membangun semangat menulis aku ^^


End file.
